


Jar of Kisses

by vexedstars



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Romance, a non AU story btw, alot of different kisses, everyone else is literally just mentioned here and there, no gutter ones okay omg, no regrets, this is seriously the first got7 ship ive jumped on board, which is it omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedstars/pseuds/vexedstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the kisses they share, Mark starts to notice the meanings behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to happen. I mean I was just searching got7 videos guys, it was harmless.
> 
> I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SHIPPING ANY OF THEM, THAT WAS NOT MY INTENTION YO.  
> BUT HAVE Y'ALL SEEN HOW TOUCHY FEELY THEY ARE? Gdi, I cry. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this mess of a oneshot.

The first time it happened was when Mark was homesick.

Life away from the place he grew up was hard and even though he contacted his parents whenever he wasn’t busy which sadly was not often, it was never the same when he couldn’t see them face to face. He tried to not let it bring him down, especially in front of the other members but keeping a façade was tiring.

So that was why after one of their many practices for their new comeback, when Jaebum offered to bring them out to eat that night, Mark shook his head and told them that he wanted to rest so he’d go to their dorm first.

No one was the wiser as they went off in the opposite direction after waving happily to him and Mark was left alone to walk back to their dorm.

Once he arrived, he headed straight towards his bed without even bothering to change his clothes. His hands grasped at his pillow, clutching it towards his chest as he buried himself under the covers.

Letting out a deep sigh, Mark soon fell into a fitful sleep plagued with anguish and loss.

It must have been a couple of hours of slumber because he soon felt a gentle hand pet his head and wake him from a dream that had brought tears to his eyes.

His face was still wet from the aftermath and while he remembered nothing of it, the feelings stayed behind. Without even talking, Mark curled himself even more around his pillow and by then he realized who it was that was petting him.

Jinyoung didn’t say a word but Mark knew it was him, he always knew.

When the soothing sensation was gone, Jinyoung must have realized that Mark was awake and while Mark felt the hole in his heart grow a little bit more, he made no sound.

That was when Mark felt it, the slight press of his lips touching his head softly.

A whisper of “I’m here if you need me”.

Then he was gone.

And despite the fact Mark no longer felt Jinyoung’s warm presence beside him, his heart no longer ached.

 

 

 

It was for their show and to get the ratings up and while Mark already realized that he still felt nervous because he wasn’t used to such forwardness from the members.

They were kidding around and at the end of the day once the cameras were off, it meant nothing to them.

A kiss was just a kiss after all.

But not to Mark, it meant more to him and that was why he froze when he saw Jinyoung step closer to him.

Involuntarily he stepped back only to be shoved by Jackson who cackled loudly at his reaction.

The others were watching them carefully and Mark could see from the corner of his eyes where Yugyeom was jumping excitedly with a grin on his face.

But Mark’s attention was back and focused fully on Jinyoung who by now had placed his hands on his shoulders.

He squeezed them gently and smiled at him.

A smile that told him if he wanted to back out, it would be okay. If Mark stepped away from him then he would divert their attention to something else so it would no longer matter anymore.

Fans would be slightly disappointed but they would deal with it together.

However Mark smiled back, albeit a small one but Jinyoung saw.

And then he leaned in.

His lips were chapped and slightly cold from the air conditioning, but they were soft like pillows and at the spot where they touched Mark’s cheek, it burned even though the lips was only there for a second.

Mark didn’t hear the screams of excitement and horror, of Bambam’s cries of fake disgust.

All he heard was the fast beats of his heart.

Chaos caused by the other members raged around the two but they didn’t step away from each other, their eyes locked together.

The moment shattered however, when Youngjae ripped Jinyoung away from him and twirled him around.

Mark soon felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and he shook his head as he plastered on a smile when he looked up to see that it was Jaebum.

As they all continued on with the program, Mark tried to ignore the way his heart was still beating quickly.

 

 

 

They were backstage preparing for their comeback performance.

The youngest members were notably missing, probably to hunt down some snacks and as the others were spread across the room either on their phone or sleeping, but Mark was too anxious to just sit.

He was supposed to be used to this by now but before every stage he felt antsy and so he left, opting to roam around the halls minutes before to calm his nerves.

Mark was always alone for those moments, and while it meant that his darkest thoughts were more prominent during those times he felt at peace because it was when he remembered why he did everything.

Why he pushed himself to the point of breakage, why he supressed his cries for home late at night, why he always worked so hard because he knew he would never reach perfection but he would try.

It was for the love of music, of being an idol, of being a member of GOT7.

Mark was lucky, incredibly so, to have them and he knew it.

As he stared off at the wall in front on him, Mark didn’t notice the hand that placed itself on his head where he sat on the floor against the opposite wall, squeezed beside a potted fern.

Glancing up in surprise, Mark saw it was Jinyoung.

“Hey,” he said with a slight smile.

Jinyoung just tilted his head at him and then suddenly pulled at a strand of his hair.

Mark instantly winced, his head was still sensitive from the bleaching the day before and he narrowed his eyes.

“What was that for?”

“You’re thinking too hard,” Jinyoung simply replied and then gave him a hand up.

Mark took it with a sigh and stood up with his help.

“You good?” Jinyoung asked him.

Mark paused because his group member wasn’t asking him just for that moment because of the way he looked at him. So he mulled it over and eventually let out a small “yes”.

Jinyoung saw right through him though and shook his head at him with a frown evident on his face.

“For now I am,” Mark said eventually, adding to his answer.

Finally Jinyoung smiled at him and lifted his hand which still held Mark’s up to his lips.

Mark widened his eyes as he watched Jinyoung brush his lips gently over his knuckles.

A few seconds passed between the two before Jinyoung let go of his hand seemingly unaffected over what had happened.

Mark on the other hand felt the blood rise to his cheeks and he felt his lips turn up into an involuntary smile, the heavy thoughts that were once in his head now washed away for the time being.

Jinyoung tugged at his sleeve, and then beckoned with his head.

“It’s time. We better get going,” he said.

Mark only nodded, unable to speak at that point as the male tugged him along to the stage where the others must be waiting.

His thoughts by then were only of the male in front of him.

 

 

 

Interviews were normal for them amidst everything they were doing, whether that would be preparing for another stage, or on the way to an award show.

So when Mark noticed Jinyoung had disappeared somewhere, he knew instantly that it must have been an interview and he should have continued to converse with Yugyeom but he was distracted and so he excused himself.

Yugyeom shot him a look because of it and Mark just ignored it. Instead he ventured around to search for Jinyoung.

It didn’t take long before he found him and he watched in the background as Jinyoung animatedly talked to the camera.

Unlike the times before where he was generally quiet, Jinyoung had grown out of his shell bit by bit, and while there were still moments he didn’t speak up, Mark was proud of his accomplishment like everything else he did.

Slowly he walked up to the male without him noticing from behind and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung.

They always did this; it was nothing new of course.

Jinyoung paused in the middle of his talk to glance back to see who it was and once he saw it was Mark, he looked to the camera once more and continued without breathing a word to him.

Mark didn’t mind as he listened to the soft drone of Jinyoung’s voice.

A couple minutes passed and Mark had made himself comfortable, leaning his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder with his arms still loosely hung around his waist.

His head turned slightly to the side to bury his nose in Jinyoung’s hair, his lips grazing the soft skin on his neck.

It was a kiss that was intentional.

Maybe it was for all those times before, a thank you, or maybe even something more.

Mark however didn’t look too much into it as he stayed where he was, hugging his group member from behind as Jinyoung finished up the interview.

And what he didn’t see was the twinkle in Jinyoung’s eyes and the grin that was on his face.

 

 

 

It was after their first win that everyone went to celebrate. There were still more promotions for the next week or so, but for that day their manager allowed them to let loose instead of forcing them into the studio once more to brush up on their moves.

They didn’t go out though, opting to stay in the comforts of their dorm where their inhibitions could run wild.

No one drank however, because they were smarter than that but that didn’t mean they didn’t act as if they were.

At first Mark joined, having been pulled into the middle of their living room by Jackson as the music played on through the stereo and the beats shook the floor. Everyone else was dancing around them, with Bambam and Yugyeom in an intense battle of dances from other groups, as Jinyoung and Youngjae would occasionally join if they recognized the steps.

Even their leader participated; smiling so much to the point Mark wondered if his cheeks hurt.

After a while though, when Jackson had latched onto Jaebum with a graceful jump that nearly took them both down onto the floor, Mark had drifted away from the festivities and entered into his room where solace greeted him.

He could still feel the floor shaking but at least now Mark could relax.

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Mark ventured towards the balcony, opening the screen door as he was greeted by a cool night breeze when he shut the door behind him.

The sweat that had accumulated on him gave him slight shivers but he wasn’t cold, not when he knew where he was and who he was with.

Staring at the sky littered with stars, Mark felt content and when he heard the screen door open he didn’t have to look to know who it was.

Silence enveloped the two and surprisingly it was Mark who finally broke it.  

“Do you ever regret it?”

There wasn’t an answer at first probably because Jinyoung had no idea what he was referring to but then he must have realized what he meant.

“No,” was the response.

Mark finally looked away from the stars and glanced at Jinyoung where he was leaning against the railing just like him.

“Really?” he questioned.

Jinyoung didn’t look at him even though he probably knew Mark was watching him.

“I don’t think I will,” he said. “Because it led me to you didn’t it?”

Mark blinked in surprise at the answer and then in shock when Jinyoung whirled around to face him, a steely expression on his face.

“Do you regret _this_?” Jinyoung asked with his voice quiet as if afraid despite how he stared at him with defiant eyes.

There was more to what he was saying as there always was and Mark knew right away.

He smiled softly and took a step closer where Jinyoung only copied his movements still unsure but hopeful.

His hand went to grip the railing while the other rested on Jinyoung’s shoulder and slowly but surely, Mark leaned towards him until there was a mere inch that separated them and their breaths mingled together.

“No,” he replied in a whisper.

It was a second of waiting, an hour of dreaming, a lifetime of wishing, before his lips connected with his.

That night, under the starry sky Mark finally understood what all those kisses meant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel more bits of my soul leave my body as I continue to love more ships.  
> Screw these OTPs.  
> That’s it I’m out.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vexedstars)


End file.
